In a supply chain network, orders may be planned to satisfy item requests from one or more customers. Item requests may have different priorities. For example, an item request from a more important customer may have a higher priority than an item request from a less important customer. Planning a higher priority item request, however, may result in an infeasible period for a lower priority item request during which material or capacity is not available for the lower priority item request. For example, an upstream portion of a supply chain for a part required for the manufacture of a lower priority item may not be plannable due to one or more constraints such as a material or storage constraint. As a result, planning orders that satisfy requests of different priorities while minimizing planning time poses a challenge for supply chain network managers.